flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Management
The Character Management/Character (キャラ) page is where you can manage your characters and equipment. It is accessed by clicking on the キャラ button which is two buttons below the HOME button. Menu & Tabs The Character Management page is divided into multiple tabs and menu options. They are labelled as follows: #Composition (編成) #Character Confirmation (キャラ確認) #Strengthening Synthesis (強化合成) #Evolution/Blooming Synthesis (進化開花合成) #Character Selling (キャラ売却) #Rarity Growth (レアリティ昇華) #Character Materials Storage (キャラ素材倉庫) #Equipment Confirmation (装備確認) #Equipment Synthesis (装備合成) #Equipment Selling (装備売却) #Equipment Materials Storage (装備素材倉庫) #Promotion Abilities (育生アビリティ) Composition Composition (編成) is the first menu option of the Character Management page. It's where you create and edit the teams that will be sent on subjugations. Set Composition The Set Composition page (unofficial name) lets you manage all of your sets. The image's key is as follows: #Set number. Click a number to change your set. A chevron (▼) displays sets 7-12. #Set name. Click on the pencil icon to type a new name. Up to 16 ASCII or 8 non-ASCII characters are allowed. #Automatic Composition button (自動編成). This drop-down menu lets you automatically generate your sets. #Promotion Abilities (育生アビリティ装着). Takes you the Promotion Ability page. #Breakup button (解散). Removes all but one of the characters in a set. #Party number. #Overall Force (総合力). An estimation of a party's strength. #Speed (移動力). How fast they will move in stages. #Order Swapping buttons. Move parties up and down by clicking on the arrows. #Particulars button (詳細). View collective information about each character in the set. Party 1 of Set 1 is your [[Comrade in Arms|'Helper Team']], denoted by a yellow icon labeled (Friend) Helper / （友）助っ人. The Leader (リーダー) icon above a character's icon designates that character to appear as the person running around the stage. By default, the first character in the party on the very left is the leader. Dragging and dropping the Leader icon onto a different character changes who appears on the stage. Note: This assignment is not reflected when someone else uses your team as a Helper Team. On the Composition page, click on any flower knight or empty box to select a flower knight to put into the party. You can't have the same character appear more than once in a single set. Long clicking on a character reveals their details. Dragging and dropping character icons lets you swap knights around quickly between all parties. Clicking on a character sends you to the Party Composition page. Party Composition The Party Composition page (unofficial name) lets you manage parties and characters within a set. The controls and layout are nearly identical to the [[#Character Confirmation|'Character Confirmation']] page, except there is a Party Preview (unofficial name) present. The character that you clicked on in the Set Confirmation page will be pre-selected. The Party Preview pane is at the bottom of the page, clicking a character within pane changes your selection to that character. The selected character will be labeled as Selected (選択中), and all previously selected characters will be labeled as Being Changed (変更中). If you press the red Assignment (決定) button at the bottom-right of the character's summary, you will finalize all character changes. You can also cancel all character changes by clicking the blue, arrowed-button labelled Return (戻る) at the bottom-left. Clicking the left or right arrows on the Party Preview will move between parties and also change your selection to the same character slot of the next party. Dragging and dropping character icons within the Party Preview section lets you easily swap knights around quickly within the selected party. Clicking on the character that is already selected will finalize the Set (essentially meaning that double-clicking finalizes a Set). Long clicking on a character reveals their details. The selected character will have their summary shown on the right-hand side. You can make them be the Leader (リーダー) of the party by clicking the red Designate as Leader (リーダーに任命) button that is to the right of the filters. You can change their Equipment by clicking on equipment or equipment slots. Equipment changes will be finalized if you click the big, red Assignment (決定) button at the bottom the page, or you can cancel all changes by clicking the blue arrowed-button labelled Return (戻る) at the bottom-left. Auto-Composition The auto-composition list has the following options, from left to right: *Overall Force Decreasing (総合力降順). Use the flower knights with the highest stats. *Overall Force Evenness (総合力均等). Use the flower knights with the highest stats, but add them top-to-bottom, then left-to-right to make all parties have similar strengths. With the exception of "Overall Force (Evenness)", all of these auto-composition options put flower knights into your set from left-to-right, then top-to-bottom. In other words, it fills up a party before filling up the next party. As a result, an imbalance of individual party strengths tends to be very apparent. Flower knights are chosen in terms of strongest overall force unless you chose an auto-composition based on a particular parameter such as speed. Character Confirmation Character Confirmation (キャラ確認) is the second menu option of the Character Management page. It lets you see your characters and change their equipment. #Sort (ソート) #Filter (フィルター) #Expansion Button (所持数拡張), lets you spend one flower stone to get five more spaces. #Acquire Promotion Ability (アビリティ習得). #Equipment (装備), goes to the Equipment Confirmation page. #Character Materials Storage (キャラ素材倉庫) Click on a character to select them. Long-click on a character to see their particulars. Character Icon A character's icon has some information overlaid on it. At the upper-left, a colored orb displays the character's type. At the bottom-left, a lock is displayed for characters that are locked; locked characters cannot be sold or used as materials in Strengthening Synthesis. At the bottom-center, the character's level is shown. At the bottom-right, a colored orb called the Evolution Condition Distinction Mark (進化状態判別マーク) shows how far in the Evolution process the character has gotten. *A dark blue orb means the character is in base form. *A teal orb with a pentagram means the character is evolved. *A pink orb with a flower means the character is bloomed. *A purple orb with a flower means the character is at max level, 100 (See Centy). This icon will not change even if the character's displayed portrait was changed with the skin feature. For example, an evolved Flower Knight can show her pre-evolution form, but her Evolution Condition Distinction Mark will still show as evolved. Character Info When you select a character in the Character Confirmation tab, their info will appear on the right-hand side. #Character info (Name, Rarity, Level, Evolution Status, and Affection Level (好感度)). Shows Blossomed Affection Level (好感度・咲) instead if you used a Heart of the Blossoming Flower (See Gifts). #Combat info (Skill Name & Level, HP, Attack Power / 攻撃力, Defense Power / 防御力, Speed / 移動力, and stats provided by Equipment). #Equipment (Right-most slot is the Personal equipment slot). #Particulars / 詳細. See detailed character info. #Lock / ロック. Locked characters can't be sold or used as synthesis materials. #Menu / メニュー. #*Left: Toggle vice-leader status / 副団長に任命. #*Right: Appoint to be the number 1 vice-leader / 第1副団長に任命. #*Bottom: Change character skin / キャラスキン変更. Strengthening Synthesis Character_Synthesis_1.png Character_Synthesis_2.png Strengthening Synthesis (強化合成) is the third menu option of the Character Management page. It lets you power up your flower knights. See the main article for Strengthening Synthesis. Evolution Synthesis Evolution/Blooming Synthesis (進化開花合成) is the fourth menu option of the Character Management page. It lets you power up flower knights to a new form. See the main article for Evolution. Character Selling Character Selling (キャラ売却) is the fifth menu option of the Character Management page. It lets you sell up to 20 characters at once. Locked characters can't be sold. The appearance resembles the Character Selection page with some minor differences noted here. #Batch Sell Off button (一括売却) #Release All Selections button (選択全解除) #Selection Count (選択数) #Possessed Gold (所持ゴールド) #Sell Off Gold (売却ゴールド) #Sell Off Confirm (売却) The Batch Sell Off button (一括売却) is the fastest way to get rid of clutter. It will sell as many characters as possible that match the following conditions. *The character must be level 1. *The character can't be evolved or blossomed. *The character can't be locked. *The character can't be in a Set. *The character's rarity must be 2*, 3*, or 4*. **You can change this using the filter in the Character Selling Confirmation screen. Character Selling Confirmation You are shown the Selling Confirmation screen (売却確認) after you press the Batch Sell Off button (一括売却) or Sell Off button (売却). Your selected characters to be sold are shown to you, and your potential gains are displayed. You can gain Bonds Crystals (絆の結晶) this way. The text and numbers in the center of the white box have the following meanings. When selling in a batch, a filter at the bottom will appear. All 3* characters and below will be sold if the 3* filter is selected and all 4* units and below will be sold if the 4* filter is selected. The state of this filter is remembered for future use. Rarity Growth completing Rarity Growth]] Rarity Growth (レアリティ昇華) is the sixth menu option of the Character Management Page. It allows Flower Knights that are of 5* Rarity or lower to become 6* Flower Knights. In doing so, they gain significantly stronger stats and abilities that put them on par with any regular 6* unit. See the main article for Rarity Growth. Character Materials Storage The Character Materials Storage (キャラ素材倉庫), aka the warehouse, is the seventh menu option of the Character Management Page. It's purpose is to automatically stores all materials you get. Flower knights undergoing evolution or blooming will automatically use materials from this storage. Flower knights undergoing strengthening synthesis can manually select materials from the storage. Each material can stack up to a limit of 9999 items. Collecting more then this limit will prevent you from starting any subjugations until you drop below 9999 by selling, fusing or refining that material. Equipment Confirmation Equipment Confirmation (装備確認) is the eighth menu option of the Character Management page. #Sort (ソート) #Filter (フィルター) #Expansion Button (所持数拡張), lets you spend one flower stone to get five more spaces. #Characters (キャラ), goes to the Character Confirmation page. #Equipment Materials Storage (装備素材倉庫) #Lock / ロック, locked equipment can't be sold or used as synthesis materials. #Equipment Removal #Attack Power / 攻撃力 #Defense Power / 防御力 #Character Equipped Equipment Synthesis Equipment Synthesis (装備合成) is the ninth menu option of the Character Management page. It becomes available once the player reaches level 40. It lets you power up equipment using other equipment and equipment materials. See the main article for Equipment Synthesis. Equipment Selling Equipment Selling (装備売却) is the tenth menu option of the Character Management page. It lets you sell equipment. The appearance and functionality of this page is nearly identical to the Character Selling page with the exception that the it follows the Equipment Sort and Filter Options. Just like in Character Selling, you can only sell 20 equipment at a time and locked equipment cannot be sold. Equipment Materials Storage Equipment Materials Storage (装備素材倉庫) is the eleventh menu option of the Character Management page. Like the Character Material Storage, it's purpose is to automatically store all equipment materials you get. When performing Equipment Synthesis, the materials used will be taken from here. Promotion Abilities Promotion Abilities (育生アビリティ) is the twelfth menu option of the Character Management page. It allows you to equip Flower Knights an additional ability that will aid in combat. See the main article for Promotion Ability. Category:Interface